À eux
by felli46
Summary: Un ancien pacte donne le droit aux Malfoy de choisir un Potter pour devenir leur propriété et devinez qui est le dernier Potter en vie ? Le pacte est là, immuable, il coule dans le sang du dernier Potter. Slave fic, sans torture. Slash HP/DM/LM. Guerre en cours. Bashing.
A LIRE: Je met en ligne plusieurs fanfictions que j'ai commencé il y a longtemps ou même plus récemment. Mon imagination est débordante et j'ai un peu de mal à me focaliser uniquement sur une seule histoire. Donc, je met en ligne mes fics les plus intéressantes et celles avec le plus de reviews je les continuerais !

Auteur: felli46

Pairing: Harry Potter / Lucius Malfoy / Draco Malfoy

Raiting: M

Disclaimer: Tout à J.K Rowling à part l'histoire remanié à ma sauce !

Résumé: Un ancien pacte donne le droit aux Malfoy de choisir un Potter pour devenir leur propriété et devinez qui est le dernier Potter en vie ? Le pacte est là, immuable, il coule dans le sang du dernier Potter. Slave fic, sans torture. Slash HP/DM/LM. Guerre en cours. Bashing.

À eux chapitre 1

Lucius Malfoy regardait avec un sourire quelque peu sadique et moqueur le visage d'Albus Dumbledore se décomposer de plus en plus alors qu'il lisait le parchemin qu'il venait de lui tendre. Il jubilait intérieurement et devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser éclater sa joie. Son fils allait être si heureux lorsqu'il rentrerait avec son cadeau ! Même si c'était son cadeau à lui aussi... Il allait tellement en profiter ! Il savait que ses pensées ressemblaient à s'y méprendre avec celles d'un gamin de 15 ans, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il en avait le droit aujourd'hui.

-C'est impossible, murmura le vieux sorcier, livide, sa main qui tenait le parchemin tremblant légèrement.

-Bien sur que si c'est possible, c'est rare, mais possible, railla Lucius.

-Mais...Harry...Non...

-Et si, à partir d'aujourd'hui Harry Potter est sous mon entière responsabilité. Veuillez me le faire appeler je vous prie, dit le blond d'une voix dégoulinante de fausse politesse.

Après être resté figé pendant de longues minutes sous le regard impatient de Lucius il consentit enfin à convoquer Harry Potter dans son bureau, à contrecœur. Les deux adultes se regardèrent en chien de faïence jusqu'à ce que le petit brun arrive.

Lucius dû refréner un gémissement d'anticipation en voyant la magnifique créature qui avançait à pas prudent vers eux. Il se lécha les lèvres devant le visage fin et gracieux et le corps petit, mais élancé. Les émeraudes brillaient d'intelligence et d'innocence, même si un observateur fin pouvait y voir une sorte d'ennui profond. Ses cheveux mi-long étaient arrangés avec style et quelques mèches par-ci par-là étaient ensorcelées pour bouclé soigneusement. Une chemise blanche près du corps laissait voir un torse fin, des épaules rondes et des clavicules sexy au possible. Son jean noir quant à lui moulait des hanches ni trop étroite ni trop large, un postérieur rond et ferme, ainsi que des jambes fuselées. Tout chez Harry, de son corps à sa démarche ou même au plus infime de ses gestes respirait de sensualité.

-Vous m'avez appeler professeur ? Demanda l'éphèbe de sa voix mélodieuse, sans jeter un regard au visiteur.

-En effet, Harry...Commença Albus, mais Lucius les interrompit en se levant, amenant enfin les émeraudes à se poser sombrement sur lui.

Il était de notoriété publique que Harry Potter ne portait pas les Malfoy dans son cœur. Lucius réprima un sourire avide et contempla un instant le jeune homme avant de prendre la parole.

-Potter, à partir d'aujourd'hui vous êtes sous ma responsabilité. D'ailleurs je vais te tutoyer et t'appeler par ton prénom. Il se trouve que j'ai retrouvé la preuve d'un pacte formé entre les familles Malfoy et Potter il y a de cela longtemps qui donne le droit au chef de famille Malfoy de choisir un Potter pour faire de lui la propriété de sa maison, expliqua-t-il d'une traite, voulant être rapide et concis.

-Propriété ? Demanda Harry dans un souffle, les yeux écarquillés.

Il avait peur de ce qu'impliquait ce que Lucius était en train d'expliquer.

-En effet, c'est une ancienne tradition. Donc à partir de ce jour tu n'as plus d'identité à par celle d'être ma propriété, le gouvernement n'a plus aucun droit sur toi, ni ton très cher directeur. Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de décider de tout ce qui te concerne et évidemment je peux faire de toi tout ce que je veux, même te tuer sans être inquiété par la justice.

Harry jeta un regard effrayé à Albus Dumbledore qui ne pu rien faire d'autre que de lui renvoyer un regard impuissant et désolé. Pour une fois, il n'y avait aucune étincelle de malice dans ses yeux. Lucius sourit et s'avança vers le plus jeune qui le regarda approcher avec peur. Le blond prit son menton entre ses doigts, lui levant le visage pour qu'il plante son regard dans le sien et dit d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante, mais l'étincelle avide dans ses yeux n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte aucunement te tuer et si tu te tiens tranquille il n'y aucune raison pour que je te fasse du mal.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et tressaillit, mais garda la bouche close.

-Très bien, dit le blond en le relâchant, va chercher tes affaires, je te donne une demi heure pour dire au revoir à tes amis, puis rejoins moi ici. 30 minutes, pas plus.

La menace sous-jacente était plutôt évidente et Harry hocha la tête rapidement avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur du bureau. Lucius sourit avec satisfaction. Il s'était attendu à des cris, des insultes ou ce genre de chose qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement, mais le gryffondors avait l'air plus intelligent que ce qu'on racontait. Il avait compris que si Dumbledore ne pouvait rien faire alors les protestations ne servaient à rien et qu'il ferait mieux pour sa survie de ne pas le mettre en colère.

Lucius se demanda vaguement si le jeune homme était vraiment un gryffondors, pour lui se comportement était bien plus serpentard. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il allait s'amuser avec lui ! Il tourna la tête vers le directeur qui semblait prêt à exploser et réprima un énième sourire satisfait.

Harry courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait dans les couloirs du château et en fait c'était vraiment le cas. Essoufflé comme jamais, il lança le mot de passe à la grosse dame et se jeta dans l'ouverture.

-Ah Harry ! S'exclama Hermione. Que te voulait le directeur ?

Mais la lèvre chevrotante de son frère de cœur et son air misérable la fit taire et elle contourna un fauteuil pour le rejoindre et le prendre dans ses bras. La chaleur et le parfum de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur le firent presque pleurer, mais il combattit vaillamment les larmes menaçant de passer la barrière de ses longs cils. Ron s'approcha d'eux et posa une main rassurante dans son dos.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Demanda-t-il, l'expression soucieuse.

Alors il leur dit ce qu'il venait de se produire, sa descente en enfer et le temps imparti que lui donnait Lucius Malfoy.

-Oh mon dieu, pleura Hermione en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

Le visage horrifié de Ron n'était pas mieux. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, Harry fila dans son dortoir et d'un mouvement de la main, il ordonna à ses affaires de se ranger dans sa malle. Ses yeux étaient embués, mais il s'interdisait de pleurer. Il ne ferait pas se plaisir à Malfoy. Il ne réalisait qu'à moitié ce qui était en train de lui arriver en réalité. C'était encore flou dans sa tête, comme si le choc était encore trop récent. Ses amis le rejoignirent et le prirent une seconde fois dans leurs bras.

-Je suis tellement désolé Harry. Mais je te promet de tout faire pour trouver un moyen de te délivrer de ce pacte, d'accord ? Lui dit Hermione. Ne perds pas espoir.

Harry hocha la tête dans son cou, mais l'air sceptique et profondément tourmenté de son meilleur ami lui dit plus que les mots que ce genre d'ancien pacte était imparable. Ne voulant pas attirer les foudres de Lucius Malfoy, il repartit rapidement dans le bureau du directeur, aussi parce qu'il ne voulait plus voir les visages désolés de ses amis. Dès qu'il entra Lucius sauta sur ses pieds et son excitation était presque palpable. On aurait dit un gamin le matin de noël et ça ne rassura que moyennement le petit brun.

-Tu es prêt ? Où est ta malle ?

-Hum, dans ma poche.

-Bien, viens.

Harry regarda quelques secondes la main tendue, puis, avec une franche hésitation que ne loupa pas de remarquer le blond il posa doucement sa main dans la sienne. Lucius la serra sans mouvement brusque, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer et les dirigea ensemble dans la cheminée.

-Au revoir Harry, prends soin de toi, dit sombrement Albus.

La gorge serrée le brun ne put que hocher la tête et disparu dans une gerbe de flamme verte. Il rouvrit les yeux sur un luxueux salon. Lucius l'aida à sortir de l'âtre, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

-Bienvenue au manoir Malfoy Harry. Désormais ce sera ta maison.

Harry tourna si vite la tête vers le blond qu'il s'étonna de ne pas entendre ses vertèbres craquer.

-Ma-Ma maison ? Bégaya-t-il.

Lucius lui sourit, un vrai sourire qu'il ne montrait jamais en public.

-Oui, c'est chez toi maintenant.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et sembla à court de mot. Lucius le regarda curieusement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Hum, eh bien...Je ne pensais pas que vous m'accueillerez ainsi chez vous, se reprit-il.

-Et tu pensais quoi ? Que je te ferais dormir dehors ?

Le haussement d'épaule contrit qui lui répondit lui donna à la fois envie de rire et de froncer les sourcils de perplexité. Mais il laissa tomber le sujet pour le moment.

-Bref, j'aimerais qu'on discute de ce qui va se passer à partir de maintenant avant que Draco arrive.

Harry hocha la tête avec hésitation et rejoignit le blond qui tapotait la place à côté de lui sur un canapé.

-Tout d'abord, le pacte n'est pas quelque chose qui peut être annulé et il faut bien que tu comprennes que désormais tu m'appartiens, à moi et à Draco. Personne d'autre que nous ne peut t'ordonner quoi que ce soit. Et comme une propriété Malfoy ton devoir est de nous servir, sur tous les plans. Tu ne peux pas te révolter contre nous. Donc tu m'appelleras maître Lucius et Draco maître Draco. Tu as compris ?

D'abord sans voix, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, Harry se leva brusquement, rouge de colère.

-Non, mais vous êtes malades ?! Je ne suis pas un objet ! Ni un esclave ! Vous appelez maître c'est...c'est...

-ça suffit, claqua la voix froide de Lucius. Je ne tolérerais aucun emportement ni manque de respect. Viens ici.

Harry trembla de peur devant la main autoritaire tendue vers lui. Les prunelles argents le vrillaient durement, implacables. Il était effrayant et Harry ne put rien faire d'autre qu'obéir et prendre sa main, tremblant comme une feuille. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire ? Le torturer ? Le livrer à Voldemort ? L'homme était un mangemort après tout, non ? Il poussa un couinement surpris en se sentant emmener en avant et se retrouva en travers des genoux du blond, à plat ventre. D'un mouvement fluide ses fesses se firent soulever et son pantalon fut baissé.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et alors qu'il allait se relever et hurler au viol, une forte claque sur sa fesse gauche le fit crier. Lucius le tenait d'une poigne de fer pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et de se tortiller. Tout ce que Harry pouvait faire c'était de subir et de serrer les dents. Une autre claque retentissante sur son autre fesse le fit sursauter involontairement, puis Lucius continua ainsi pendant plusieurs longues minutes, alternant ses frappes, sa grande main masculine entrant parfaitement en contact avec les globes de chair, les englobant à chaque coup. La sensation était piquante, c'était douloureux et Harry avait envie que ça se finisse au plus vite, mais en même temps une douce chaleur commençait à se répandre dans son bas ventre.

Il gémit, les joues rouges et les larmes coulant sans s'arrêter sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser des couinements, des gémissements et même des cris sous les coups dur mais bizarrement tendre. Au bout d'une vingtaine de claques Lucius s'arrêta enfin, la main vibrante et observa avec un plaisir pervers les fesses rougies et la respiration haletante du petit brun. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la peau meurtrie. La vision des fesses relevées vers lui, ne cachant rien des parties intimes et du haut du corps avachis sur l'accoudoir était délicieuse. Harry respirait la soumission et l'érection du blond se durcit encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il glissa son pouce dans la raie des fesses et caressa l'intimité rosée. Il s'humidifia les lèvres et lécha toute la longueur de la fente sous le gémissement du brun qui n'avait même plus la force de bouger.

Puis Lucius se concentra sur le bout de chair fripé, faisant tournoyer sa langue et l'enfonçant par à coup. Il se régala des gémissements et plaintes érotiques du corps tremblant. Il savait qu'après la douleur le plaisir était plus fort, plus intense et il aurait pu le prendre, là, tout de suite. Seul Merlin savait à quel point Lucius en mourrait d'envie, son érection était douloureuse dans son pantalon en toile, mais il ne pouvait pas, sinon le but de la punition tomberait à l'eau. Lorsqu'il sentit que Harry était à bout et qu'il était sur le point de jouir il se recula, abandonnant à regret l'intimité luisante de sa salive. La plainte de dépit le ravi, mais il remonta le jean qui frotta sur les fesses douloureuses et se leva, emportant sa propriété, son esclave, dans son mouvement. Le visage rouge, les yeux fiévreux et l'air perdu du brun le firent chavirer, cependant il se retint tant bien que mal de l'allonger sur le canapé et de s'enfouir au plus profond de lui dans un coup de rein bien placé. Il soupira discrètement, puis dit d'une voix posée :

-Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Harry le regarda comme s'il avait deux têtes, ce qui le fit presque rire, mais il sortit du salon et s'engagea dans les escaliers. Le petit brun le suivit après un moment de flottement, pas très sur de ce qu'il devait ressentir. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Lucius s'arrête en plein milieu du couloirs.

-Ici c'est ma chambre, dit-il en montrant une porte noir avec des striures argentés. Celle-ci est celle de Draco, continua-t-il en se tournant vers la porte juste en face de la sienne, cette fois-ci complètement argenté. Et enfin, celle juste à côté de celle de Draco est la tienne.

Il montra une porte blanche comme la neige quasi fosforescente dans le couloir sombre. On ne pouvait pas la louper, c'était comme si elle dégageait de la lumière. Il l'ouvrit et laissa entrer le petit brun totalement paumé qui écarquilla les yeux devant la pièce spacieuse et plus luxueuse que ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

-Waouh, laissa-t-il échapper sous le sourire satisfait du blond.

La chambre ressemblait à un palace contrairement à sa chambre ridicule de Privet Drive. L'énorme lit à baldaquin pouvait facilement accueillir trois personnes sans qu'elles ne se sentent à l'étroit, il était fait d'un bois couleur caramel vernis, les rideaux était juste un peu plus clair et les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers, amenant des jeux de lumières agréable autour du lit. À l'opposé du lit un coin bibliothèque avec des gros poufs autour avait été installé sur un tapis à poil long d'un brun chatoyant et non loin un grand bureau de la même couleur que le lit longeait le mur. Du côté du lit il y avait une armoire aussi couleur caramel et dans le coin de la pièce une porte menant à une salle de bain outrageusement luxueuse, comme toutes les pièces de ce manoir. Les Malfoy ne faisaient vraiment pas dans la simplicité. Dans un coin il y avait une large douche avec des jets massant, des étagères, lavabos et miroir longeaient l'un des murs et en plein milieu de la pièce une baignoire (ou plutôt un jacuzzi!) trônait à hauteur du sol. Les murs de la chambre et de la salle de bain était d'un beige doux, sauf le mur côté bibliothèque et bureau qui était de couleur taupe. Les sols étaient blanc cassé. Harry s'avança vers le lit et caressa avec fascination et une certaine timidité les draps en soie et la couverture à poil aussi douce que les draps.

-ça te plaît ? Demanda doucement Lucius.

Harry hocha distraitement la tête.

-C'est...C'est la première fois que j'entre dans une chambre aussi jolie, je...Je ne me sens pas à ma place tellement c'est...propre et...neuf. Enfin...Bredouilla-t-il, mais Lucius s'approcha de lui et le mena devant le miroir à pied à côté de l'armoire.

Il se colla au dos du plus jeune, son bras enroulé autour de sa taille et ses doigts sous son menton pour qu'il se regarde dans la glace.

-Tu es magnifique Harry, regarde toi. Tu es parfaitement à ta place ici, tout ce qu'il y a dans cette chambre est à toi, mais rien ici ne surpasse ta beauté, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Il ne disait pas ça uniquement pour le réconforter ou pour qu'il se sente à l'aise, c'était simplement la vérité. La beauté d'Harry surpassait tous les objets ou œuvre d'art de ce manoir. Le petit brun était un joyau. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa gorge, lui faisant lever le menton et déposa un baiser appuyé juste en dessous de son oreille avec une douceur qui contrastait avec sa violence et sa perversité d'un peu plus tôt.

Puis, il quitta la pièce pour le laisser s'installer, abandonnant un Harry haletant et perdu derrière lui. Harry s'assit maladroitement sur le matelas moelleux et posa sa main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa cage thoracique. Son esprit était...flou. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir clairement. Ce qui venait juste de se passer et plus encore la scène sur le canapé...Il rougit de honte en se souvenant de sa position humiliante, de la douleur mais aussi du plaisir qu'il avait ressentit sous les claques et...et de la langue de Lucius Malfoy sur CET endroit. Merlin, il voulait se cacher dans un trou de souris et ne plus jamais en ressortir. Mais...son érection était encore tendue dans son jean et elle commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal. Il s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit, SON lit désormais, et plongea sa main dans son caleçon. Il se branla sans savoir que son maître faisait exactement la même chose dans une autre pièce. Lorsqu'il eut fini sa petite affaire, honteux, il redonna à sa malle une taille normal et entreprit de ranger ses affaires dans ses nouveaux meubles. Il finit par un cadre photo qu'il contempla.

C'était une image de lui en compagnie de Sirius et Remus, ceux qu'il considérait comme ses parents adoptifs. Puis la réalisation lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Son cœur se serra et il s'écroula lourdement sur le lit alors que des larmes et des sanglots apparaissaient. Et si il ne les revoyait plus jamais ? Et si Lucius Malfoy l'enlevait de Poudlard et qu'il ne pourrait plus revoir ses amis ? Il n'était plus rien désormais, juste l'esclave des Malfoy et il ne pourrait plus jamais rien faire sans en demander l'autorisation à un des deux Malfoy. Est-ce qu'il était maudit ? N'avait-il donc pas suffisamment souffert dans sa courte vie ? S'ils le verraient en ce moment Sirius et Remus, ainsi que les Weasley, seraient atrocement déçu et choqué de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne s'était même pas battu lorsque Lucius l'avait fessé et...léché. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé lorsqu'il l'avait étreint devant le miroir et l'avait embrassé sous l'oreille. Il avait même ressentis du plaisir ! Il s'était fait du bien à cause de Lucius Malfoy ! Il avait tellement, tellement honte de lui. Alors il pleura, encore et encore, ne remarquant pas l'arrêt brutal qu'avait fait Lucius avant de poser sa main sur la poignée de sa porte. L'expression du blond devint triste et il soupira en repartant attendre son fils dans le salon. Celui-ci arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, excité comme une puce.

-Bonjour père ! Où est-il ? Demanda directement Draco.

Lucius lâcha un petit rire et enjoignit son fils à s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur le même canapé où il avait puni Harry un peu plus tôt. Il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de se renfoncer contre les coussins.

-On va le laisser tranquille pour ce soir, il pleure dans sa chambre pour l'instant.

Draco se renfrogna.

-Il pleure ?

Lucius hocha la tête.

-ça peut se comprendre, même s'il n'a pas trop agit en gryffondors entêté quand je lui ai annoncé, c'est dur pour lui de devoir faire une croix sur la vie qu'il a toujours connu pour devenir l'esclave de deux personnes qu'il déteste.

-Hum, c'est vrai. Tu crois qu'il réagira mal si je vais le voir ?

Son père lui jeta un regard hésitant.

-Je ne sais pas, ne le brusque pas trop, même s'il devra s'habituer à ce qui l'attend.

Draco hocha la tête, mais ne se leva pas immédiatement. Il voulait savoir comment s'était passé l'arrivée d'Harry. Lucius lui raconta tout, son étonnement face à sa réaction plus serpentarde que gryffondors, la peur qu'il avait vu chez lui, sa punition lorsqu'il s'était emporté.

-J'aurais tellement aimé être là pour voir ça, soupira rêveusement le fils alors que le père riait.

Il savait que Draco ne disait pas ça parce qu'il aurait aimé voir son ancien rival humilié, mais parce que c'était une scène purement bandante. Il lui raconta aussi le manque de confiance en soi qu'Harry avait démontré lorsqu'il lui avait fait visiter sa chambre.

-Il a clairement dit qu'il faisait tâche dans un endroit aussi jolie. Pourtant c'est Harry Potter, il devrait être habitué au luxe non ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco en réfléchissant. Avant il avait toujours l'air d'un sac, il n'avait que des vêtements démodés, trop larges et troués. Et j'ai entendu dire que la cause de son relooking était Ron Weasley.

-C'est étrange.

-Ouais, au début je pensais qu'il était quasiment adulé par sa famille, après tout c'est Harry Potter et tout ça, mais apparemment non. Je vais aller le voir maintenant.

Il baisa la joue de son père et monta rapidement les escaliers. Il toqua à la porte blanche et après quelques instants il entendit un faible « entrez ». Il poussa la porte pour voir Harry redressé sur le lit, les yeux rougis et les joues mouillée de larmes. Le brun se tendit en le voyant, certain qu'il allait se moquer de lui, mais le blond ne fit que s'asseoir en douceur à ses côtés.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois là Harry, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Le brun le regarda avec perplexité et surprise.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu es heureux que je sois là ? Tu me détestes. Euh, je voulais dire vous me détestez m-maître Draco, se rattrapa-t-il en se souvenant comment avait commencé sa punition humiliante.

Draco soupira.

-Tu peux me tutoyer en m'appelant maître Draco. Et je ne te déteste pas, ou en tout cas plus. Tu es si magnifique qu'il est vraiment difficile de te haïr Harry.

Le brun rougit légèrement au compliment et le blond ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue sous son regard méfiant. Draco sourit.

-Demain on ira dans des boutiques de Paris pour te faire une garde robe complète.

-Paris ? Pourquoi pas le chemin de traverse ? Et pourquoi...Je n'ai pas autant d'argent pour le dépenser dans des vêtements...je...

Mais Draco le coupa en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Paris parce que j'adore cette ville et que c'est toujours là-bas que je vais pour faire du shopping. Les boutiques du chemin de traverse n'ont rien de spécial et ne convienne pas vraiment à notre rang. Et évidemment tu n'auras rien à payer, père couvrira toutes nos dépenses. Mais avec ton héritage Potter tu devrais être juste un peu en dessous de nous en terme de fortune...

-Mon héritage Potter ? Demanda Harry, perplexe.

-Tu...Personne ne t'a dit que ta famille est l'une des plus puissante de la communauté et qu'en tant que dernier héritier toute sa fortune et ses biens te reviendront à ta majorité ?

Draco était sidéré et Harry aussi.

-Personne...ne m'a jamais parlé de ça...je...Murmura-t-il, troublé, en baissant la tête.

-Euh...De toute façon ce n'est qu'à ta majorité, on en reparlera avec père plus tard si tu veux.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, encore sous le choc de cette révélation. Pourquoi personne ne lui en avait parlé ? C'était sa famille, c'était important tout de même ! Le blond se mordit la lèvre et hésita à partir, puis finalement il se pencha vers Harry, lui attrapant les poignets et le bascula sur le matelas.

-Ma-Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'alarma le brun devant son air prédateur.

-C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton maître, Harry ? Demanda le blond d'une voix doucereuse.

L'esclave referma la bouche et, ne voulant pas que la situation de tout à l'heure ressurgisse, il essaya de se calmer et s'excusa.

-P-Pardon maître Draco.

Face à sa soumission et au fait que Harry Potter son grand rival à l'école l'appelle « maître », un fulgurant désir pris les reins du serpentard. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, celui-ci fondit sur la bouche rouge. Les yeux écarquillés et la soudaine raideur dans les membres de son nouvel esclave ne le découragea pas et il bougea, embrassant les lèvres contre les siennes, les léchant et les mordillant jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'entrouvrent. Il plongea sa langue à la rencontre de sa consœur et l'embrassa profondément, durement.

Harry n'avait jamais été embrassé ainsi de sa vie, c'était si...si bon. Il gémit alors que Draco dévorait ses lèvres, les pressant entre les siennes, comme s'il faisait l'amour à sa bouche. C'était passionné, mais en même temps maîtrisé à la perfection. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent finalement pour respirer, Draco ne se recula que de quelques millimètres, leur lèvres toujours collées, mais ouvertes et dans cette position ils ne purent que mélanger leur souffle, boire la respiration de l'autre. Pour Harry, aucun échange n'avait été si intense auparavant et il pouvait quasiment ressentir tout le désir que le blond avait pour lui. A cette pensée il commença à paniquer, mais Draco se relevait déjà et quittait la pièce en lui disant de se reposer et qu'il lui ferait monter le dîner. Harry resta donc seul dans sa grande chambre, incapable de bouger alors que son torse se soulevait rudement pour retrouver une respiration normale.

Il rouvrit les paupières et fixa le plafond blanc, l'esprit vierge. Il ne pouvait penser à rien après une telle journée. C'était comme un rêve, ou un cauchemar. Pourtant elle avait si bien commencé. Il s'était levé avec l'excitation de revoir Sirius et Remus, avait passé la journée à jouer dans le parc avec ses amis sous le soleil de début d'été en attendant l'heure où le Poudlard express devait arriver, puis de là Lucius Malfoy avait tout ruiné. Il était devenu l'esclave des Malfoy en une seule minute, incapable de faire un pas sans leur autorisation. Il avait atterri dans le manoir de ses ennemis, s'était fait fessé et quasiment violé par la langue de Lucius, avait gagné une magnifique chambre et s'était fait ravager la bouche de la plus délicieuse des manières par Draco, le petit crétin qui lui avait pourri la vie pendant toute sa scolarité, même si en y réfléchissant ça faisait un moment qu'il se tenait tranquille. Que devait-il penser au juste ?

Il se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain où il fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Il se déshabilla lentement, la tête ailleurs et laissa tomber ses vêtements au sol avant d'immerger son pied dans l'eau chaude. Une fois bien installé contre le rebord il soupira de bien être. La dernière fois qu'il avait pris un bain remontait à sa quatrième année dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il était un esclave. Cette phrase résonnait en boucle dans sa tête. Il était prisonnier de la volonté de deux hommes pour le restant de ses jours. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Qu'allait-il advenir de lui ? Il mentirait si il disait qu'il n'avait pas été charmé par l'accueil que Lucius lui avait offert. D'abord il lui avait dit que le manoir était désormais sa maison à lui aussi, c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ça. Chez son oncle et sa tante il était considéré comme un déchet, une nuisance donc il pouvait difficilement se sentir comme chez lui.

Au QG de l'ordre du Phénix, la maison de Sirius, là-bas non plus il n'était pas chez lui. Déjà parce que il y avait toujours un tas de monde, certains qu'il ne connaissait même pas et aussi parce que Sirius détestait cette maison. Dans ces conditions comment se sentir chez lui ? Il n'était à l'aise qu'à Poudlard, mais là-bas aussi ce n'était pas vraiment chez lui. Alors lorsque Lucius lui avait dit qu'ici était sa maison, l'endroit où il devait être le plus à l'aise, il avait été décontenancé. Et cette chambre, sa chambre, Lucius lui avait dit que tout ce qu'elle contenait était à lui et c'était également la première fois qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, mettre ses affaires où il voulait dans une pièce entière, rien qu'à lui. Cependant, comment devait-il interprété le comportement des deux blond ? Ils étaient… Pervers. L'un le léchait à un endroit plus qu'intime et l'autre l'embrassait à en perdre haleine. Et ce qu'il allait devenir leur esclave sexuel ? Mais plus que tout pourquoi ne se défendait-il pas ? C'était vrai que de toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire et qu'il ferait mieux de leur obéir si il voulait resté en vie et en un seul morceau ou au moins avec sa dignité intacte. L'épisode de la fessée était encore bien cuisant dans son esprit.

Mais...Il ne devrait pas être si...passif, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait vraiment peur, cependant, une partie de lui qu'il ne comprenait pas se sentait bien, à l'abri et à sa place, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Il soupira et prit une grande inspiration avant de plonger sa tête sous l'eau. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien pour le moment. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, simplement vêtu d'une serviette autour de ses hanches et d'une autre qu'il utilisait pour sécher ses cheveux il fut surpris de voir un plateau posé sur sa table de chevet. Il n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure et il était resté plus d'une heure dans le bain. Il ouvrit son armoire et dénicha un grand tee-shirt qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et un bas de pyjama simple en coton. Puis il sauta sur le lit et se faufila entre les draps qui glissèrent agréablement sur son corps. Il ne se pensait pas superficiel ou attiré par l'argent, néanmoins il était forcé de constater que ce genre de draps et de taies d'oreiller étaient bien plus agréables que ceux en coton de Privet drive, Poudlard ou de chez les Weasley qui lui irritait parfois la joue. Parce que Harry avait la sorte d'habitude de frotter sa joue contre son oreiller en s'endormant et en se réveillant.

Il mangea son plat léger pour le soir en savourant chaque bouchée, là encore les repas de Poudlard ou de madame Weasley paressaient presque fade en comparaison de cette nourriture certainement cuisiné par un chef cinq étoiles. Les Malfoy ne se contentaient vraiment pas de la médiocrité et Harry ne comprit que maintenant pourquoi Draco et ses amis étaient toujours si hautain avec eux, les gens « normaux ». Élevé tous les jours avec ce genre de plats, dépenser des sommes astronomiques pour des vêtements et habiter dans ce genre de palace digne de rois n'était certainement pas ordinaire. Il s'endormit rapidement, épuisé et ne fit pour une fois aucun cauchemars, ni ne se réveilla en pleine nuit.


End file.
